Loved till Eternity
by Tecna
Summary: This is for Alenachan's challenge. It's basically about how love doesn't change no matter how long you are apart. RobRav. Rated T to be safe!


**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I want to own them, I don't… so depressing!

Hey everyone, this is my first time at a one shot, so well I hope you enjoy it.

This one-shot is for Alena-chan's challenge; I've been working extremely hard on it and currently am very ill… but anyway…

**This is dedicated to Alena-chan… I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Loved till Eternity **

Looking around she couldn't help but sigh, she didn't like coming to these balls, and she didn't even know how she was talked into this thing. Trust her friends to leave her alone. 'I can't believe they forced me into this,' she thought, 'they know I despise these types of formal balls.'

But the ball wasn't that bad, there were beautiful chandeliers hanging off the ceiling, with the red curtains pushed aside and the moon casting its glow through the large windows highlighted with mahogany frames. The room itself was large and had a soft light which gave the place a warm as well as a cool front, with cream walls and marble floor, made it look very grand.

The couples on the dancing floor swayed to the soft music which was currently being played. Raven had to admit that the evening was pretty good so far, she turned her head to her left and saw Kori and Tara making their way to her.

Kori was wearing an elegant light blue, turquoise coloured beaded chiffon prom gown, with her matching sandals and a silver and light blue coloured diamond necklace with earrings, she looked really stunning; added to that, light make up which consisted of rose lipstick and light pink eye shadow and a purple eyeliner; with her hair tied up in a French twist and two strands of red hair framing her face made Kori look really wonderful.

Next to her Tara also looked very attractive as well. Wearing a strapless, light yellow gown, with a beaded pattern swirling around the frame, and a simple blue and white pearled bracelet around her wrist along with a simple diamond necklace. Her light pink lipstick and cream colour eye shadow with black eyeliner, and her blonde hair casting down then being curled at the bottom framing her face, with cream and white stilettos completing the look, she seemed very lovely.

As the two friends neared, Raven smiled as they both sat down one on each side of her.

"Hey, enjoying the evening?" asked Raven

"We would be if our dear friend here would join us apart from sitting here all night," teased Tara.

Raven gave a small smile to which she returned. "Why won't you have some fun with us?" asked Kori,

"Hmm, doing what? You're the ones who dragged me here," stated Raven;

"And that's why we are going to make you have some fun!" exclaimed Tara while she and Kori exchanged 'evil' looks which didn't go unnoticed by Raven and she suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine as I am, I'm having fun, don't you worry, you go on and return to whatever it was you were doing!" she said hastily, hoping that they would listen; but as fate has it no such luck, especially when you have friends like Kori and Tara. "Nonsense! You're going to have fun and by that we mean, you will get up, find a gentleman and dance and do all the things people do at these balls!" Kori instructed while grabbing onto Raven's left arm and Tara grabbed onto Raven's right and they both lifted her up from the sofa where she was seated.

"Come on, what are you afraid of?" sighed Tara, "Raven, you look beautiful, so stop worrying!" said Kori.

Raven did look beautiful indeed. She had put on a black, strapless sheath gown, which had dark purple highlights, along with a sweet heart neckline with silver beaded bodice and wispy beaded sweep train. She had a beautiful diamond necklace which framed her small neck and a simple diamond bracelet around her slender wrist. Adding to it, light purple eye shadow, with black eyeliner and violet lipstick; her ebony black hair was up in an elegant twist with a couple of strands framing against her soft tanned complexion and the ends of the strands highlighted dark purple, which gave her a soft glow.

"I'm not afraid of anything and I am not worrying, I just don't like coming to this stuff," she complained.

"Oh quit it, come a meet some of the people!" said Tara, and with that the two friends dragged her off to introduce her to others attending the ball.

* * *

Richard Grayson was getting bored with the ball his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne had hosted to celebrate Richard's accomplishment in the Wayne Industries. To be honest Richard couldn't take anymore; where ever he went the ladies looked at him as they haven't seen a man more handsome than he was.

Richard was very handsome, with electric blue eyes and dark black hair gelled back with couple of strand falling near his eyes and an athletic build. He was wearing a tux, which was of a dark bluish black jacket, with a white, short sleeved T-shirt and blue-black trousers; finishing off with black, shining ballroom shoes; it was no wonder ladies turned to look at him every time he went past.

He was standing with his two friends, Roy and Garfield, who were both chatting about the ladies; he couldn't help but smile inwardly. 'That's typical of them,' he thought, not at all surprised. He was brought back to reality when Roy said something not at all to his interest.

"Hey Rich, these gorgeous ladies are all swooning over you and you don't even look at them, that's so uncool."

Richard raised an eyebrow and countered with, "Has the thought ever occurred to your mind that, I'm not interested?"

"Well then dude, you've lost it! I mean, come on, they're hot!" came the unintelligent reply from Garfield.

Richard just shook his head at the both of them in disapproval. "Whoa I know her, that's Tara, she's looks so hot tonight, I'm off cya guys," and with that said Garfield rushed off.

The remaining two guys looked at each other and chuckled at their friend's behaviour. Then, Richard also caught the sight of a familiar face; Roy followed his friends gaze and let out a low whistle, before asking,

"Hey, isn't that your previous girlfriend, Raven? Man, she's hot!"

Richard hit Roy on the back of his head without looking away from Raven, then with a low tone voiced, "Don't even think about it!" Before making his way towards Raven.

"I wasn't even thinking! But it looks like she's taken!" exclaimed Roy to Richard, then after looking at Kori who had noticed him, mumbled, "But looks like you aren't."

* * *

Richard made his way through the crowd until he came up behind Raven whose back was currently to him, he gently tapped her shoulder and watched as she turned around, making him catch his breath.

Raven felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around only to let out a soft gasp after realising at who it was.

"Richard?" she asked softly, not believing her eyes.

"Hey Raven, it's been some time huh?" he whispered whilst smiling at her softly.

Raven smiled back and in a teasing voice answered, "If you call 2 years 'some time' then yeah, it has been."

Richard laughed lightly, 'She's still the same Raven,' he thought, looking at the dance floor, he looked back at Raven, "Would you like to dance?" Raven looked up at him and answered, "Sure, why not?"

Raven took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, wrapping one around her slender waist and holding her other hand, while she put her left arm on his shoulder; they swayed to the gentle music being played in the background.

Gazing into each others eyes, they leaned in closer feeling the long kept emotions arise once more. Richard broke the silence which was rising, "You look as beautiful as ever Rae." She blushed and gazed down at Richard's jacket, unable to look at him. Richard continued, "You seeing anyone after we… you know…?" "No, What about you?" she asked quickly, "No, because I still seem to be in love with the woman I'm dancing with," he answered her softly all the while smiling; she looked up at him, her lavender eyes giving him a gentle smile, which also let him know her feelings which reflected his; "That's so cliché," Raven said while laughing, "I try," he answered.

* * *

After a while Richard took Raven's hand and guided her out of the ballroom to the balcony. The two stood together talking about what had happened during the time they were apart. A few moments later, Raven took both of Richard's hands and asked him quietly afraid of breaking the moment, "Richard." "Hmm," he replied.

"Will you be here for all eternity?" she asked, Richard gazed into her eyes which were searching his for an answer to the question. His gaze softened and he replied whilst bring her frame closer into his, "Eternity isn't long enough, I'll be with you every second of the time and forever more, I promise."

With that said he leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her with every ounce of passion and love he had kept inside him and he finally let it out, proving to her his promise, and to which Raven kissed back with as much passion and love, finally happy to be back in his arms.

The two broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes smiling, before Raven teased, "So… girl stalkers huh?"

"Hey, cut it out now!" he cried.

"I'm just saying…"

Well that's all; you guys can imagine the rest…

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it, please do review, I'm been working on it for ages and I've written this up while I am terribly sick and with a lot of coursework.

Leave a review…

Thanks for reading,

Tecna ;)


End file.
